Lauren
by sparks13
Summary: There's a surprise waiting for Connie at the end of a long shift


It had been a long day and all Connie wanted to do when she finally made it through the front door was kiss her daughter good night before curling up on the sofa with a glass of wine and some mindless television. She was annoyed at herself for once again being so late that once again Grace would probably be asleep and the nanny would be annoyed, so when within seconds of stepping in the door Grace charged at her legs she was not impressed:

"Hello Mummy" Grace beamed, either genuinely oblivious to the fact it was two hours past her bedtime or naively hoping her mother could be distracted with hugs and kisses.

"Hello sweetie," Connie murmured, as she lifted Grace up, "why aren't you in bed? Its two hours past your bedtime." She added tiredly wondering what on earth the nanny thought she was playing at.

"Auntie Lauren said I could." Grace asserted as though this was the most natural thing in the world.

"Auntie Lauren?" Connie repeated slowly – as far as she was concerned Grace had no Auntie Lauren.

"Um yes" the nanny supplied appearing in the hall way, "your sister, she arrived this afternoon – said you knew she was coming..."

"I don't have a sister." Connie snapped as she stormed into the living room.

"Surprise!" Lauren got up from the sofa, she had heard the exchange in the hallway – she felt slightly guilty about lying to the nanny and getting her into trouble.

"You're..." Connie was lost for words.

"Pregnant – yes I had noticed."

"But you're..."

"Sixteen – again I know."

"I need to put Grace to bed." Connie stated simply, turning to the nanny, "thanks for staying – I'll see tomorrow at 8am."

Once Grace was sleeping Connie really had no alternative but to go back downstairs and deal with the pregnant teenager in her living room.

"I poured you a glass of wine – you looked like you needed it."

"Thanks." Connie took the glass nervously.

"Don't worry I haven't had any – not good for baby." She babbled

"What are you doing here Lauren?" Connie interrupted.

"Well I sort of thought I could crash here for a bit..."

"I see." Connie stared into her glass of wine, she had no idea what she was supposed to do.

"Say something. Please – you're making me nervous."

"I'll have to call your parents." Connie said eventually.

"No please – you can't." Lauren pleaded.

" I'm sure they're worried about you – you're sixteen, pregnant and she has no idea where you are! I have to let her know you're ok." Connie explained, "whatever has happened I'm sure you can work it out."

"No, it can't be worked out!" Lauren stated, "she doesn't know."

"What doesn't she know?"

"About the baby." Lauren said quietly.

"What?"

"She's been on a two month cruise with her latest husband." Lauren sniffed as she burst into tears.

"Oh ok," Connie abandoned her glass of wine and pulled Lauren towards her.

"She gets back next week, that's why I can't be there." She explained. "She'll think I'm at school so you don't have to tell her where I am. I can't tell her she'll take over."

"Right - you can't keep this from her forever." She sighed knowing exactly how much of control freak Louise was. "What about your father?"

"Like he'd be any use" she scoffed.

"He might surprise you?" Connie offered.

"When did you become his biggest fan?" One of the reasons she had gone to Connie's was because she was certain she would not call her parents.

"Look Lauren I'm going to have to call him. You're his daughter and he would want to be here for you."

"Yeah right."

"Yes, and I don't particularly want to be arrested for kidnapping you so one of them needs to know you're here."

"He won't come." She stated defiantly, "and you can't make me go there!" she added.

"Well that's up to him I'm afraid."

"But can't you..."

"It's really not up to me I'm afraid." Changing the topic she asked, "have you been to see a doctor?"

"No." Lauren admitted, at least if Connie was taking an interest in her health it meant she was not about to put her on a plane to Sweden.

"Right well come to the hospital with me tomorrow and I'll get someone to check you over."

"Can't you do it here?" She asked hopefully – the truth was that she had hardly been out of the house since it became impossible to hide her pregnancy.

"No." Connie stated firmly, "you'll need an ultrasound, a blood and urine test." She explained gently, "go upstairs and get some rest – your old room is pretty much how you left it. I need to leave by 8.30 tomorrow ok."

"Ok."

Once she was certain Lauren was out of earshot Connie poured herself a glass of wine and picked up the phone took a deep breath and made the call.

"Allo" answered a girly voice, and Connie groaned inwardly.

"Hello could I speak with Michael please." She asked as calmly as she could.

"He's a bit tied up at the moment can he call you back in the morning."

"It would really be better if I could speak to him now." Over the years Connie had come to the realisation that difficult conversations with Michael were always easier if she was little tipsy.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Frankly no and I don't really care – look this is about his daughter."

"His daughter?"

"Yes, so if you could kindly untie him and hand him the phone."

"Lauren?" Michael asked.

"Not quite."

"What are you doing impersonating my daughter."

"I was not impersonating your daughter. I said I was phoning to talk about your daughter."

"What does she have to do with you?"

"Well when I get home from work to find her in my living room – everything."

"Ok well you know the drill call her mother and take her back to school."

"Might be a bit difficult – Louise is out of the country and I can't take her back to school."

"Whyever not?" Michael was seriously exasperated now, sure he understood his ex wife was not particularly happy at his delinquent daughter descending on her but she was interrupting his plans for evening of passion with Ana.

"Michael are you sitting down?"

"Why?"

"Just sit down, and I need you to promise me that you are going to stay calm."

"Just spit it out Connie – has she been expelled?"

"I'm not sure actually, she has not been at school for the last two months."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Stay calm Michael that's not all. She's pregnant." She waited a bit as the news sank in, "Michael, Michael are you there?"

"Are you sure – I mean she could just be putting it on for attention."

"I'm sure."

"Oh what do you want me to do?"

"It's not about what I want Michael."

"Well what do you think I should do?"

"Isn't it obvious."

"Get on the first flight over there?" He guessed, the truth was he had no idea what to do, ever since his daughter had turned thirteen had had not had the faintest idea what to do with her.

"Only if you are going to calm and supportive." She qualified. "Can you do that?"

"I'm not sure. Christ she's sixteen Connie."

"I know."

"What's she going to do with a baby?"

"I don't know."

"She can't keep it."

"You can't make that decision for her." She cut in.

"But I'm her father." He protested.

"I know but this is her mess."

"Exactly this is a mess and someone needs to clean it up."

"Have you stopped to think for one moment why she could not tell you or Louise?" She snapped.

"No but..." She was right, he did not have the first clue how to handle his daughter. "What does she want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Is she ok?" His medical training suddenly coming back him as he thought of all the possible complications.

"Fine I think."

"You think?"

"I'll make her an appointment with an obstetrician at the hospital tomorrow – she's asleep in her room right now."

"Oh right well I'll let you know when I get a flight."

"Ok. I guess I'll see you soon." She breathed a sigh of relief, she had been genuinely worried that he would make excuses to stay in Sweden and avoid the problem.

"Oh Connie – thanks for dealing with this. I know you don't really have to anymore."

"It's not a problem. You divorce husbands not children."

"Thanks anyway."


End file.
